


Воспоминания Дэ Фей, матери и императрицы

by badweather, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: Ancient History RPF, Bu Bu Jing Xin
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Она родилась дочерью клана Уя, привлекательной и сообразительной, темноглазой и статной
Kudos: 2
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13





	Воспоминания Дэ Фей, матери и императрицы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [ofsevenseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsevenseas/pseuds/ofsevenseas). Log in to view. 



Она родилась дочерью клана Уя, привлекательной и сообразительной, темноглазой и статной.

Во всяком случае, так написано в хрониках, и ей все равно, что Иньчжэнь переписывает свое происхождение, чтобы подтвердить новый статус. Это такая мелочь на фоне остальных его деяний.

Говоря начистоту, она была домашней рабыней, водоносом, чайной девой, девушкой пятнадцати лет, привлекшей внимание императора, который увлекался женщинами. Она использовала его привязанность как защиту от неизбежных интриг дворца под руководством единственного верховного властителя. Она была простой служанкой, которая тихо жила без поддержки придворных партий. Она была красива — но той красотой, которая со временем увядает.

Император забывает о ней на три года, но затем дарит сына — только чтобы позже отнять его. Она понимает, что не имеет права требовать возвращения императорского отпрыска и отдает нянькам ребенка — спокойного даже во младенчестве и укутанного в шелка.

Она иногда видит его в императорском саду, когда он там читает.

Титул появляется позже. Когда остальные жены и наложницы наносят ей визит, слухи витают в воздухе, как изысканные ароматы. Ей двадцать лет.

Она не стремится навредить другим, но не теряет бдительности: это дворец, здесь ничего никогда не бывает просто. Некоторое время жизнь идет своим чередом.

Император дарит ей сына и трех дочерей, но Небеса так или иначе забирают их всех. Она узнает на собственном опыте, что дети императора ничуть не удачливее детей простолюдинов. Ее девочки и блистательный мальчик мертвы.

Умение читать людей дается ей легко, император, даже будучи великим правителем и сыном Неба, ничем не отличается от остальных. Она не глупа и не пытается его контролировать, еще в детстве усвоив урок о границах дозволенного.

Граница проходит здесь и ни на шаг дальше.

В двадцать девять она чувствует себя курицей-наседкой, лелея выводок капризных императорских наложниц. Возможно, Иньти дорог ей, потому что она не ждала такого подарка. Ее милый мальчик быстро растет, он сильный, развитый не по годам и отзывчивый. Она учит его бегать по императорскому саду, не падая, помогает писать первые иероглифы, учит терпению.

Он говорит ей первые слова, и, по ее мнению, его лицо исполнено чистоты, как небо ранним утром.

Старший сын, выросший за эти годы, навещает ее, но он — не ее ребенок. Его забрала и вырастила императрица, и после ее смерти он не вернулся к матери.

Старший — не ее ребенок, потому что она так его и не узнала.

Иньти растет, заставляя гордиться собой. Он становится генералом, завоевывает города. Следует не за тем принцем, теряет положение среди братьев. Возможно, ему не суждено было стать императором, а может и нет — но он всегда будет ее сыном.

Даже будучи при смерти, в глубине своего сердца она знает, что у нее только один сын.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечание авт.:** я второй раз за неделю посмотрела "Поразительное на каждом шагу", и меня опять переполняют филины. В действительности у Иньчжэня были, мягко говоря, прохладные отношения с биологической матерью — по многим причинам. Самая очевидная — его отдали на воспитание даме Тунцзя, будущей третьей императрице Сяоижэнь. Все взрослые в этой ситуации проявили весь свой ум и сообразительность: в результате пропасть между матерью и сыном стала настолько глубокой, что много лет спустя Сяогунжэнь отказалась признать Четвертого принца легитимным правителем, но быстро умерла. ~~Собственно, титул императрицы она получила посмертно - прим. пер.~~ У меня пригорает от такого калечного родительства (Канси вообще изумительно выбирал наследных принцев, прям на пятерочку), и вот результат.  
> Текст переведен с английского языка, оригинал здесь https://archiveofourown.org/works/462622


End file.
